


Black Sheep

by OsirisApollo



Series: Black Sheep [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bossy Castiel, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dean, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sassy Castiel, Self-Lubrication, Sheep Castiel (Supernatural), Shifter Castiel, Shifter Dean, Size Kink, Smut, Sweet Dean Winchester, Top Dean, Topping from the Bottom, Wolf Dean, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsirisApollo/pseuds/OsirisApollo
Summary: In a world full of shifters, there is a natural hierarchy. The predators have always stood firmly on the top. But the world is evolving, and new laws are in place to unify the different species. In populated areas integration comes easily, but in rural areas the groups are more isolated.Castiel, a sheep-shifter, grew up in the pasture. Considered prey, he gets to reap most of the benefits of this new world. The only problem: it seems as though the local wolves are having a hard time fighting their animal instincts.





	Black Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired when I was introduced to a few A/B/O stories recommended by NadiaHart and then I listened to the song "Bad Things" by Camila Cabello and Machine Gun Kelly.  
>  
> 
> I'm dedicating this fic to [NadiaHart](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaHart/pseuds/NadiaHart) because she was the horrible influence that made it happen. [Visit her on Tumblr](https://hartlessfiction.tumblr.com/) if you need a bad influence in your life too!
> 
>  **Notes about this universe:** Everyone is a shifter, and they live as both animals and humans. They are still in the process of getting over the old stigmas associated with their animal side. So, predators can't legally hunt prey anymore. In the city they have a much easier time getting along. Sort of like Zootopia, I guess... Not so much in the more rural areas where the different species mostly just keep to themselves. Also, this is the filthy version.

 

Castiel was grazing quietly on the hillside, his wool a little thicker than it should be for the time of year. It was a little warmer than he would like, but the gentle breeze that occasionally swept through the pasture was enough to keep him at a pleasant temperature.

The pasture was Castiel’s favorite place. He loved the sunshine on his back, no matter how warm it happened to be with his heavier coat. He loved how green the grass was here, giving it a much more refreshing taste. And he loved how free he felt.

He was relaxed and happy when he was this far back in the pasture, which is why he didn’t instantly connect the dots when the soft breeze carried in a familiar smell. Castiel discreetly scented the air, freezing when he recognized the aroma. Wolf. He was being hunted.

He’d wandered too far from the flock, and now he was going to pay the price. Castiel stood fixed in place, weighing his options. He had two: head toward his family, in the hope of saving himself, or lead the wolf astray, in the hope of saving his family. So, really, only one option. Before he even realized he’d come to a decision, his body was reacting, and his legs were carrying him farther away from the area he knew his flock was located.

Castiel was well aware that fleeing was the worst possible way to react to a wolf. It couldn’t help but pursue; the wolf’s instincts mandated it. It was something that had been drilled into his head since he was a lamb, well before he’d developed his wool. But it had also been drilled into him that you never left the flock; which just goes to show how well he’d listened.

The wolf, he knew was still watching him, didn’t immediately give chase. He knew that didn’t mean the beast was letting him get away. It could afford to wait. It was much faster than he could ever hope to be.

Regardless of his shorter legs and slower nature, Castiel was over the hill in seconds. He could no longer smell the wolf, but he knew that didn’t mean he was safe. Even as the thought occurred to him, he saw the canine bound over the hill, grinning in that way wolves had. It’s tongue waved from it’s mouth as it followed, clearly enjoying the chase.

Castiel ran as hard as his legs could allow. His heart was pounding so hard he felt his wool must be pulsing with it. His breathing was fast and irregular, but he didn’t have the time or concentration to steady it. Castiel needed to get farther from his family before the wolf could catch up.

He took a brief moment to wonder if he could go faster if he transformed but immediately pushed the thought from his mind. Four legs were better than two.

There was a forest ahead, and Castiel headed toward it, even knowing the beast would have the advantage there. The wolf was gaining swiftly, anyway. He knew there was no chance of escape.

As soon as he reached the treeline, he zigged and he zagged, but the wolf only plowed onwards, completely unhindered by the trees. If only Castiel hadn’t skipped his last shearing, he might have made it through faster. As it was, his wool caught on branches and brambles, and it slowed him even more than the unfamiliar terrain under his hooves.

Although he knew all his efforts were for naught, he was still disappointed as he felt the tension in the air right before the wolf leapt upon him. The beast’s strong jaws came down around his neck, and even the fluffiness of his unshorn wool could not have stopped those teeth from reaching their target.

As a last ditch effort, he decided to transform. His legs lengthened and his torso shrunk until the wolf’s jaws were wrapped around his very human neck.

The wolf pulled back instantly.

Then, just as suddenly, the wolf was gone. His wheat field colored fur faded into tan skin, and dirty blonde hair. He was only slightly out of breath as he stared down at Castiel from his kneeling position.

“Jesus, Cas! Don’t do that while I’ve got you captured! I could have broken your neck without even tying!” The man’s voice was rich, and caused an unwarranted shiver to run down the sheep-shifter’s spine.

Castiel found himself smiling up at the man, meeting the gaze of his gorgeous green eyes. “But you wouldn’t have.” He countered.

“It would have been an accident, but it could have happened!” The man insisted, glaring at the smile on his face.

“But it didn’t.” He stated, carelessly, with a shrug.

The man glared harder at Castiel. “Do you really want to take that risk?”

Castiel sighed. “Dean, every second I spend with you is a risk.” He didn’t mean to sound unkind, but it was the truth. Instead of letting the mood turn with those thoughts, he grinned. “Besides, if you kill me, who will you chase around the countryside?”

Dean rolled his eyes, sitting back on his heels and helping the sheep sit up. “There are other sheep in the field, you know.”

Castiel held back his comments about the likelihood of Dean finding another sheep willing to play these games with him. Most sheep were wise enough to avoid the wolves, altogether. “None as fluffy as me.” He said instead, raising his chin as if he was proud of that fact.

Dean’s grin turned wolfish immediately, and he gave Castiel a once over, even though he was no longer wearing his wool. “Why _are_ you so fluffy? I thought you had a shearing scheduled the last time I saw you.”

Castiel glared in response. “Do you remember the rest of that conversation? The one about how scars make it so my wool doesn’t grow? ”

Dean had the good grace to look a little ashamed at that, and ran his hand gently along the scar that was visible just inside Castiel’s right thigh. “Is it my fault that your thighs look delicious?”

Castiel rolled his eyes, trying desperately to fight his body’s reaction to that touch. “I know it’s some sort of wolf thing, all the biting, but my brother was doing the shearings last time. He might have got the wrong impression when these were revealed. You have to be more careful.”

Dean’s wolfish expression was back. His hand continued it’s exploration of Castiel’s thigh, clearly pleased at the reaction it was causing. “It’s weird, but I never hear you complaining until after."

 

When Castiel had presented as a ewe, he’d been mortified. He had learned about male ewes, of course, but they were exceedingly rare. The idea of suffering through a heat, and producing his own slick had been embarrassing enough. It wasn’t until he’d realized he would be expected to breed that he became truly horrified.

Luckily, the new laws had already been in place by the time he’d had his first heat. The flock didn’t like it, but they were forced to obey. The ewes were kept securely away from the rams during a heat until they were of age for breeding. By the time he was of age, Castiel had been able to convince the flock to allow him to make the choice. Male ewes were thought to be only able to breed once, and he’d convinced them to allow him to choose which ram he would give that chance to. He’d been able to put off breeding for years.

It was the only time he’d been grateful for being different.

That is, until he’d met Dean.

“You’re so wet. Always so wet for me.” The wolf praised, as he ran his fingers along the the cleft of his ass, and Castiel was thankful for the slick he produced.

Dean bent his head to nuzzle the sheep’s neck, breathing deeply of his scent and moaning obscenely. Castiel had been delighted when his submissive scent had appealed to the wolf, even if he was the wrong species. Dean always smelled as if he’d dropped out of Castiel’s own personal heaven.

He couldn’t help but feel fortunate when Dean’s finger was able to slide so easily into him, all because he’d presented with the wrong secondary gender, or so he’d thought at the time.

Castiel was grateful, but the only one that knew was Dean. He was the only one that needed to know.

“Please, Dean.” He begged, groaning as another finger entered him. He begged because it was the quickest way to get Dean to respond to a request.

“You know we have to do this right, Cas. Why are you always trying to get me to rush?” Dean asked, gently. He pumped his fingers in and out a few times before curling them forward and making Castiel gasp.

“I want you inside me.” He answered, even though he knew Dean was right.

“Not yet, little lamb. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Castiel glared at the wolfish grin he was graced with. Dean knew he hated being called a lamb. That was possibly why he always waited until he thought the sheep was distracted before he ever did it.

“It’s not that big.” He retaliated, just to be an asshole.

The only response was a snort. Dean knew that wasn’t true. Before he could come up with another smart ass remark, the wolf attempted to add another finger.

“Ah!” Castiel’s hand instinctively shot out to grab the arm in an effort to make the motion stop. It already had. Dean was very good at reading his body.

“Not ready, yet?” The wolf asked, clearly trying not to sound smug about it. Even though he had every right.

“Just... go slow.” Castiel conceded, begrudgingly.

Being with a wolf wasn’t like being with a ram, something Castiel had learned the hard way. Not that Castiel had ever been with a ram before, but he knew what to expect when it happened.

Castiel’s body was equipped with everything he needed to breed with a ram. His hole, his slick, they were all designed for being mounted and bred by his own kind. It was something he’d never really thought about until the first time he’d been with Dean.

When he’d seen the monster the wolf was hiding, he’d been intimidated and fascinated in equal measure. It was possibly twice the size of anything he’d seen within his own flock. He’d even thought it would never work, but he’d been surprised to find himself willing to try, anyway.

Of course, Castiel hadn’t seen fit to inform Dean of his virgin status until after the deed was done.

The memory of the wolf’s overreaction made him smile, and he felt his muscles relax around Dean’s fingers, allowing the third one to finally enter him.

The funny part about it was that he’d thought his virgin status was the reason it had been so hard that first time. Now he knew the truth of it. He just wasn’t built to take a wolf. But he had. And he’d continued to for several months, now. It seemed like anytime he could sneak away from the flock, he’d found his hand, or his mouth, or his hole clenched around the wolf’s dick.

Dean was staring at him in the way that said he knew Castiel’s mind was wandering. He felt those fingers curl, dragging a low moan from his lips and a fresh wave of arousal through his body.

“I was thinking about when you took my virginity.” He admitted, pleased when Dean’s pupils dilated at the reminder.

Dean smiled, leaning forward to give him a lazy kiss. He nuzzled into his neck again, and Castiel felt his teeth nip on his collarbone.

“No biting!” The sheep reminded him, but his body’s reaction betrayed him, and he felt the fingers within him slip easier through the fresh slick he produced.

Dean’s grin turned wolfish again, and Castiel knew the wolf was well aware of what he _really_ thought of the biting.

Taking advantage of the situation was Dean’s strong suit, so he gently added a fourth finger while the sheep’s body was acting so willing.

“God you’re so hot. So fucking tight.”

If anyone had ever asked Castiel, before, if he was interested in dirty talk, he would have answered with a resounding no.

“It doesn’t even matter how many times I fuck you does it? You’re gunna be this tight forever.”

But that would have been before he’d met Dean, because those dirty words, whispered directly into his ear, made him slick up faster than anything else. He made a pathetic whining noise, as his body opened farther and allowed the wolf’s fingers to move again. The wet suction noise that emitted from his body at the motion made him blush. His embarrassment deepened when Dean leaned back to get a look at his handiwork.

“Fuck, look at you.” The wolf said, staring down between Castiel’s legs where his fingers gently rocked inside him. “Stretched to your limit.”

The sheep did the only thing he could do to shut the man up, and he thrust back against those fingers. “Please, Dean!”

Dean grinned at him, moving to kiss him again, and pumped his fingers a couple of times. When the wolf finally removed them, Castiel knew he was beyond ready. Dean was always so careful to prepare him properly, and it sent a thrill down his spine to know the wolf cared so much about his comfort.

Dean brought those fingers to his face, and proceeded to lick them clean. Watching the wolf wrap his tongue around them, a shiver of arousal shot down the sheep’s spine, and fresh wave of slick warmed him.

“You taste so good.” He was teased, and the wolf shot him a predatory look. “No wonder my ancestors were so adamant about eating your kind.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, trying to hide his reaction to that image in his mind. He could almost feel the wolf’s face buried between his legs, licking up all the fluids his body had to offer. It was always amazing, but that wasn’t what he wanted right then.

“Are you going to talk, or are you going to fuck me?” He demanded, bending one of his legs to throw over Dean’s shoulder.

“Can I do both?” The wolf’s hands reached for his hips, pulling him into a better position. He gripped Castiel’s other leg and lifted it as well.

“It depends on what you say.” He quipped. His breath left him in a rush as Dean wrapped his hand around his dick, stroking it firmly.

Castiel let loose an explosive moan at the attention, but quickly slapped the man’s hand away. He was already too aroused, and he would never be able to last that way.

Dean released him without argument. He leaned forward a little to plant a kiss on his lips instead, bending the sheep nearly in half. The slow drag of his erection across Castiel’s sensitive hole had him moaning his approval.

“I will probably tell you how beautiful you are.” Dean answered him. He made a pleased hum when Castiel threw his arms around his neck. The sheep pulled him down into another kiss.

“I’ll probably make sure you know how good you feel.” The wolf continued, followed by a low sound as he lined himself up. The touch was just enough to feel the pressure of the blunt head, and Castiel groaned, trying to push back against it.

Dean held back, teasing. The sheep broke first and made a sound of frustration. Dean grinned, finally relenting and driving into him slowly.

Castiel’s head fell back and his eyes squeezed closed as he felt himself impaled. No matter how many times they did this, it always felt like too much, but exactly what he needed.

“Dean.” He said breathlessly, and the slow glide stopped, immediately.

“You ok?” The trepidation in the wolf’s voice was like a balm to his soul, and he inhaled deeply.

“Kiss me.” He said, pulling the other man down to him, and meeting his lips in a hungry kiss. The angle of his hips changed a bit, and the kiss helped him to relax. When his body adjusted, he felt Dean’s hips pull back a little, before driving forward the rest of the way.

“Oh, fuck!” The wolf groaned. “You feel so amazing. I can’t believe I get to have you.”

Dean had always been a vocal lover, never holding back the words that poured out of his mouth while they were intwined. It was one of the things Castiel loved the most, and he felt his body relax even further at the sounds of the wolf’s enjoyment. Dean was so good to him, and Castiel loved knowing he was able to please his lover.

The wolf’s sigh of pleasure turned quickly to a whine of discontent.

When he spoke, his voice was strained. “Cas. Cas, I can’t...” He couldn’t hold back forever, and was about to reach his breaking point. The sheep knew it.

This was Castiel’s favorite part, really. He knew if the time ever came that he would have to be bred, a ram would never take care of him the way Dean did. A ram would never try to hold back, and make sure that Castiel enjoyed himself. Although, rams weren’t equipped the way Dean was either. And Castiel liked that too.

He forced his eyes open, knowing the sight that would greet him, and drinking his fill. Dean’s entire body was involved in the strain of holding back. All of his muscles were tensed, showing off the fine physique that Castiel spent his nights dreaming about. There was a fine sheen of sweat gathering along his hairline, and that ripe, puffy lip was pulled between his teeth. Castiel waited until those startling green eyes began to creep open.

“It’s okay, Dean.” He allowed one of his hands to caress the wolf’s jaw line, and felt the man lean slightly into it.

The feeling of Dean’s withdraw was almost as intense as it was when he pushed his way back in. Castiel couldn’t help the fervent moan the action pulled from his lips.

“You’re so beautiful.” Dean’s tone was always awed when he said things like that, and it never failed to bring a blush to Castiel’s cheeks. There was another slow thrust.

“The hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” He added, before changing his angle a little and drilling back into Castiel.

“Dean!” He gasped out the name, his fingers digging into the flesh of Dean’s shoulders, as a pleasure spiked through him.

“Oh, is that it? Should I do that again?” The wolf cajoled, pressing forward and rolling his hips a little in the way he did when he was making sure Castiel’s body was prepared to take more.

“ _Deeean_ ” He tried to whine, but was cut off by another well aimed thrust of Dean’s hips. It turned into an awful noise he wished he could take back, and the wolf released a breathless little chuckle.

“Shall I take that as a yes?” Dean gave him a triumphant grin and made another slow movement of his hips. But Castiel was done playing games, and instead of responding in the way he was expected to, he tried something different.

He growled at Dean.

Growling didn’t come easy to his kind, it felt odd and a bit uncomfortable. He had to force the strange noise out of his throat, baring his teeth for good measure.

The effect on the other man was startling. His body didn’t change, but the wolf was clearly visible in the sudden sharpness of his teeth, and the way the green of his eyes spread to fill over the white.

“Did you just growl at me?” Dean’s voice was an ironic growl of it’s own.

“Yes. Don’t make me do it again.” The sheep answered, forcing his voice calm even while his insides twisted. Had he really just growled at a wolf?

Castiel couldn’t deny the fear that spiked through him at the sight of the wolf coming through, but neither could he deny the arousal it caused. If he’d ever doubted his attraction to the wolf, as well as the man, those doubts were thoroughly dashed.

Before he had time to question his decision, or even think of an apology, Dean was dropping his legs from his shoulders and leaning back away from him. Then before Castiel could even process the change, the wolf had him by the hips, lifting and twisting and manhandling him.

When it was all said and done, he found himself straddling the other man, one leg on either side of his hips, and his cock still firmly inside him.

“You want to be in charge? Fine. Let’s see what you’ve got.”

The movement, and the words were so unexpected that it took a while for the situation to sink in. When it did, Castiel couldn’t help the relieved and ecstatic smile that crossed his face.

“Really?” He rolled his hips a little just to feel the way the wolf filled him so completely.

Dean himself growled in response. His was much more convincing, and the deep rumble of it caused another wave of arousal and slick. He could feel it helping to ease his passage, and he used that to his advantage. He placed his hands on Dean’s chest and used the leverage to push himself up, and allowed gravity to drop him back down.

The noise that fell from his lips at the action was nothing compared to the actual howl that tore from Dean’s throat.

Castiel reacted quickly, slapping a hand down to cover the wolf’s mouth. A giggle escaped his lips that was part joy and part fear.

“Dean.” He hissed, leaning forward as if whispering now would help in any way. “Your pack will hear you!”

But Dean wasn’t listening. His hands gripped so tightly to Castiel’s hips he knew there would be bruises tomorrow, and his face seemed to be at war with itself as he fought to keep the beast inside. It took a few moments, but Dean’s eye’s eventually cleared, and Castiel removed his hand.

“Are you okay?” The sheep asked, his fear and arousal once again fighting for dominance.

“Yeah, beautiful. I’m great.” Dean said, his confident grin returning.

“Are you sure? We don’t have to do it this way.” Because Castiel was fairly sure the wolf inside was _not happy_ that the position of dominance had been reversed.

“Are you kidding? That felt amazing. You should definitely do it again.”

Castiel was much less sure than Dean seemed to be, but he trusted the man. So, he did it again.

This time, Dean was able to control his wolf’s reaction, and Castiel took that as permission to do as he pleased.

He established a decent rhythm fairly easily, sometimes pulling himself up and others just grinding down to get Dean as deep as he could get him. It felt incredible, and he reached down to give his own cock a few quick pulls, as he watched his lover’s reactions.

An animalistic whine issued almost continuously from Dean’s mouth. His hands were clenched around Castiel’s hips and his gaze was directed downward. Castiel didn’t know if the wolf was looking at his dick or if he could see where they were joined below that. Whatever was holding his attention only worked for a moment.

Dean moved to meet the next drop, his head falling back with a loud groan. After that little taste of pleasure, it was as if the floodgates had opened. The wolf could no longer lay still and let Castiel have his own way. He was thrusting with abandon, pressing up into Castiel, meeting him when he dropped his hips down.

The wolf had always been in charge during their liaisons in the past. He’d always been so attentive and meticulous, never losing that carefully held control. He always had to make sure that Castiel didn’t get hurt, and it wasn’t until this moment that the sheep finally realized how much was lost when Dean was holding back.

The wolf couldn’t talk while he was like this. He couldn’t tease, and he couldn’t restrain those animal noises that he usually kept in check. He was beautiful.

Castiel found his body responding to the pace the other man had set, even if he was supposed to be the one in control this time. His hips shifted and lifted and dropped in time with the ones below. When he dropped down particularly hard, the whine below him turned pathetic and begging, and a fresh wave of arousal ran through him at the knowledge that he had done that. He had turned Dean into the needy animal below him.

He continued to meet the man’s thrusts, pressing down a little harder each time. The rewards for his actions were too many to count. The man below him was falling apart, the noises he made ratcheting Castiel’s own desire higher.

He could feel his slick gathering in the areas where they were joined. Gravity seemed to be making it worse, and even as he felt his face flush with the knowledge, he knew Dean would be pleased. He was always pleased when he made a mess out of Castiel.

When the grip on his hips became hard enough to bruise again, the sheep knew what was coming.

Before he could change his mind, he forced Dean to remove the hands on his hips, pushing them into the leaves and dirt below them. The frustrated sound that issued from the wolf made Castiel smile, and he watched those hands turn to dig into the forest floor instead.

On his next thrust, he could feel the swelling at the base of Dean’s cock that stretched him a little wider than before, and he groaned. He could probably only get a few more thrusts before that swelling became too much, and he wanted them. He dropped down hard and fast, feeling the pressure and the drag across his puckered flesh. The first was only a little more of stretch than his body was used to, the second only slightly more so. By the third, he felt his body struggle to allow it, and he knew the forth wasn’t going to happen at all.

Dean’s fingers were pressed into the dirt, digging holes for themselves as his fists opened and closed. His mouth was firmly closed, the effort to keep it that way clearly visible in the tension in his jaw. If the swelling of his knot hadn’t been enough to tell, the tension in the man’s body said clearly how close he was.

Castiel knew this was his chance. He knew it was maybe the only chance he had to get what he wanted without having to talk Dean into it. It was a nearly perfect opportunity, with him in complete control, and the sheer amount of slick gathered between them. He wrapped a hand around his dick and pumped furiously, hoping to come at the same time.

His fourth thrust came down hard, the knot stopping the motion and causing them both to gasp loudly.

Dean stared up at him, eyes widening when Castiel slapped a hand across his mouth again. If the wolf’s reaction to their change in position was any indication, this was going to be loud.

And then Castiel came down for the last time, pressing his body back, forcing it to accept all of Dean.

The howl that came out of the wolf was loud, even behind his hand, but it was nothing in comparison to the sound that came out of Castiel, completely unhindered.

His orgasm hit him hard as the swollen flesh pressed into his body, locking him to his lover in a way he could not escape.

He held back another sound as he felt Dean’s teeth dig into his palm, and the cock inside him pulse with release. Castiel groaned at the feeling, with his hole still fluttering from his own orgasm.

The sheep fought to catch his breath. “Shit. Shit!”

There was no way that hadn’t been too loud. He found himself peering into the forest around them, and even sparing a glance toward the hill from which he’d come. He’d screamed so loud they’d probably heard it the next county over.

He continued looking for signs of either of their families coming to investigate until Dean’s hands came up to surround his cheeks, and he was forced to face the other man. When he finally looked back down at his lover, he allowed the hand over his mouth to fall.

“Cas.” Dean was staring at him wide-eyed, still trying to catch his own breath. His gaze was so filled with concern that Castiel leaned forward to press a reassuring kiss to his lips. The action caused the knot inside him to tug at his opening, and they both moaned in combination of pleasure and pain. When the sheep moved back into a more comfortable position, Dean continued.

“Cas, what the hell were you thinking?”

He would have liked to avoid looking at Dean while they had this conversation, but he was stuck in his current position for the foreseeable future.

“How long does this last?” He asked, instead of answering Dean’s question.

Dean sighed, running his hands up Castiel’s sides. “I don’t know, Cas, it’s not an exact science. Sometimes it lasts longer than other times. Maybe my body will figure out it can’t knock you up, and it’ll go down.”

Castiel’s eyes widened at that. “That’s what your knot is for?”

Dean looked a bit confused by the question, but his comforting, wandering hands never stopped. “What did you think it was for?”

“I don’t know.” He probably should have found more information, before he’d done this.

Dean’s expression was filled with concern, and he forced Castiel to face him again when the sheep turned to hide his shame. “Cas, why did you do it?”

“I’ve been thinking about it for a long time, and I wanted to try.” He said, hoping it would be enough.

“But why? You know you’re not built to take a knot.” Dean said softly, refusing to allow Castiel to break their eye contact.

“I wanted all of you.” He whispered meekly, and that was mostly true. Although, at some point he’d also convinced himself that what he was able to give Dean wasn’t enough. He’d watched the wolf work his own knot down, and he wanted to be able to do that for him.

Dean’s eyes softened at that. He didn’t know if the man truly understood what he meant, but he hoped he was at least getting an idea.

“Did you like it?”

Castiel moved his hips a bit, feeling the swollen flesh pull at this hole again. It was a little uncomfortable, and bigger than he’d ever given it credit for, but it was pleasant in its own way.

“I may have to collect more data.” He grinned flirtatiously, rolling his hips again. He felt the flesh inside him pulse again, and Dean groaned, his head falling back and his eyes closing.

“Nope, still trying to knock you up.”

Castiel felt a little thrill at the idea, but did his best to hide it. Interspecies breeding wasn’t possible, as far as he knew, but the idea of carrying Dean’s pups appealed to him in a way that carrying for the rams never had.

 

When Dean’s knot finally went down, and they were able to part, Castiel found himself feeling empty. Before he could get too upset about it, though, Dean pulled him back down to lay in his arms. 

“Do you know why wolves mark?” Dean asked, rubbing a cool finger soothingly over the new mark he’d made on the sheep’s palm.

Castiel snorted at the question as his eyes followed the movement of the wolf’s finger. “I assume it’s some sort of dominance thing.”

Instead of the expected sarcasm, Dean’s voice held an altogether different tone. “Well, yeah, kinda. Dominant wolves are the ones that mark.”

He nodded. He knew enough about wolves to know that.

“Alphas.” He said, and felt a shiver pass through the wolf at the word. He filed that bit of information away for later.

“Yeah, but do you know why?”

Castiel assumed that the conversation was leading up to something, but he didn’t really know where. As much as he complained about Dean marking him, he’d never really minded it. Even knowing that someday it was going to get them caught. It was a part of being with Dean, and he was more than willing to let it happen. If his options were to be covered in bite marks, or not have Dean in his life, he knew which one he would pick. Not that he hadn’t made that decision already. He’d been yelling at Dean for months about the marks, but he just kept coming back for more.

“No, I guess I don’t know.”

“Alphas are compelled to mark, to denote their mates.”

Castiel turned to look Dean in the eyes, then. The man was blushing faintly, but met his gaze evenly. “What are you saying? You bite me so that the other wolves will know I belong to you?”

“Well, yeah, I guess.” Dean raised his free hand to rub the back of his neck in a nervous gesture Castiel had rarely seen before. The wolf was usually so sure of himself. “Listen, Cas, it’s not just a mark of ownership, or whatever. It’s…”

Dean seemed to be at a loss for words for a moment, but his eyes sharpened as he seemed to come to a conclusion.

“Wolves mate for life.”

Castiel sucked in a shocked breath of air. Did that mean what he thought it did? “Dean, are you saying that we’re… wolf married?”

“No, I’ve never given you a real mating mark.” Dean dragged a hand along the side of Castiel’s neck, giving the impression of where this mating mark would be. The wolf’s eyes followed the movement, as if afraid to meet his gaze. “But I would like to.”

Castiel quickly dug through all his knowledge on wolves. He remembered learning that wolves mated for life. He even remembered the mating marks, but he knew there was something he was missing. Something about bonding… As the information clicked in his brain, he placed his hand under Dean’s chin, forcing their eyes to meet.

“I’m not a wolf. It probably won’t be the same. Sheep don’t have mates.” His tone was soft, almost apologetic.

Dean shook his head slightly, not even enough to dislodge the sheep’s hand. “I don’t care. I don’t want a wolf mate. I want you.”

Castiel closed his eyes against the honesty and love coming from the wolf’s gaze. This was a terrible idea. He was expected to eventually be bred like the other ewes in his flock, and he was sure that Dean was expected to mate a wolf. It just wasn’t done to find love outside of your own species. There were always rumors of such things happening, now that they were all trying to live together in peace. But they were only rumors. Weren’t they?

Castiel opened his eyes, and took in the view of those green eyes he’d come to love. Wolf’s eyes. He’d never felt anything even remotely like this with one of his own kind. “Okay.”

It was Dean’s turn to be surprised, and the quick intake of air rushed past Castiel’s face, satisfyingly. “Really?”

“Dean, I have already allowed you to mark me everywhere else. What makes you think I would deny you now?” He smiled, unrepentantly.

The wolf looked ashamed. “I really am sorry about that, Cas. I can’t stop the urge to mark you. It was all I could do to just find another place for it. I didn’t want to mate you without your permission.”

Castiel gave an understanding nod to that. “Well, you have my permission now. So mark away, Alpha.”

As predicted, the word had a profound effect on Dean. His eyes narrowed, fading closer to wolf form again, and a low growl was permitted through bared teeth.

Castiel hmed, grinning up at the man as he clearly tried to tame the beast inside. “You like it when I call you that.”

Dean shook his head, dispelling the wolf, and fading back to the man. “The wolf likes it.”

The sheep laughed. “You are the wolf.”

“I’m not _only_ the wolf.” Dean told him, seriously.

Castiel had to concede that. When they were together, they weren’t only a wolf and a sheep. They were also men. And, somewhere along the way, Castiel had fallen in love. He supposed Dean must have fallen in love at some point, too, if he was willing to chance a bond with no guarantee that the sheep would feel it too.

Castiel smiled lovingly at the man, baring his neck where Dean had indicated the mating mark should go. “Mark away, Dean.”

The man sighed, baring his soul in his gaze. “This is forever, Cas. I can’t take it back.”

Castiel hoped Dean could see the love he held for the man within his own stare. “That’s good, because I’m never going to want you to.”

Dean’s smile was radiant as he leaned forward to press a kiss to Castiel’s lips. “Are you sure?”

“Dean, if you don’t shut up and bite me, I’m going to bite _you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> So.... that just happened. I know I didn't follow exactly along a/b/o rules, and I know it's all just a little off from what you're used to. I'm claiming artistic licence over the whole thing. I do what I want :P
> 
>    
> [You can find me on Tumblr here.](https://osirisapollo.tumblr.com) I usually only post Supernatural humor and art, and my own fic stuff.
> 
>    
> Kudos and comments are loved and appreciated, as always!


End file.
